gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Extreme Sports/Soundtracks
The Total Extreme Sports series features several licensed songs from different artists and bands. The tracks featured are predominantly composed of punk rock tracks from the '90s and early 2000s, but also feature other genres such as hip-hop, nu metal and electronica. Danny Way's Total Skateboarding Danny Way's Total Skateboarding (2000) *Crazy Town - "Toxic" *De La Soul - "Me, Myself and I" *Eric B. & Rakim - "Juice (Know the Ledge)" *Millencolin - "Penguins & Polarbears" *MxPx - "My Life Story" *Pennywise - "Same Old Story" *Primer 55 - "Loose" *Rancid - "Black & Blue" *System of a Down - "Know" *The Mighty Mighty Bosstones - "The Impression That I Get" *The Offspring - "Staring at the Sun" *Zebrahead - "Get Back" Danny Way's Total Skateboarding 2 (2001) *Anti-Flag - "Angry, Young and Poor" *Gang Starr - "Work" *Guttermouth - "Can I Borrow Some Ambition?" *H2O - "Family Tree" *Insolence - "Poison Well" *Less Than Jake - "Suburban Myth" *Limp Bizkit - "My Generation" *Naughty by Nature - "Hip Hop Hooray" *Screeching Weasel - "Hey Suburbia" *Shuvel - "Set It Off" *Sum 41 - "Makes No Difference" *Taproot - "Again & Again" Danny Way's Total Skateboarding 3 (2002) *Bad Religion - "Recipe for Hate" *CKY - "The Human Drive in Hi-Fi" *Good Riddance - "Yesterday's Headlines" *Lifer - "Boring" *Moka Only ft. Abstract Rude - "Rollin' Along" *Onyx - "Slam" *P.O.D. - "Boom" *Pressure 4-5 - "Beat the World" *Sick of It All - "Step Down" *Trust Company - "Downfall" *Unwritten Law - "Up All Night" *Voodoo Glow Skulls - "Shoot the Moon" Jamie Bestwick's Total BMX Jamie Bestwick's Total BMX (2000) *311 - "Come Original" *A Tribe Called Quest - "Scenario" *Disturbed - "Stupify" *Godsmack - "Whatever" *Goldfinger - "I'm Down" *Lagwagon - "Violins" *Lit - "My Own Worst Enemy" *NOFX - "Linoleum" *Reel Big Fish - "The Kids Don't Like It" *Strung Out - "Firecracker" *SX-10 - "Heart of a Rebel" *The Pharcyde - "Drop" Jamie Bestwick's Total BMX 2 (2001) *98 Mute - "Slow Motion Riot" *American Hi-Fi - "Scar" *Del the Funky Homosapien - "Time is Too Expensive" *Factory 81 - "Nanu" *(hed) P.E. - "Killing Time" *Linkin Park - "Points of Authority" *New Found Glory - "Hit or Miss (Waited Too Long)" *Public Enemy - "Welcome to the Terrordome" *Social Distortion - "So Far Away" *Spineshank - "New Disease" *Superheist - "Crank the System" *The Vandals - "Let the Bad Times Roll" Jamie Bestwick's Total BMX 3 (2002) *40 Below Summer - "Step Into the Sideshow" *AFI - "Of Greetings and Goodbyes" *Darwin's Waiting Room - "Feel So Stupid (Table 9)" *Dropkick Murphys - "The Gauntlet" *Ill Niño - "What Comes Around" *Jurassic 5 - "Twelve" *No One - "Chemical" *Orange 9MM - "High Speed Changer" *Reveille - "What You Got" *Sevendust - "Praise" *Souls of Mischief - "93 'til Infinity" *Swingin' Utters - "No Time to Play" Peter Line's Total Snowboarding Peter Line's Total Snowboarding (2000) *Cirrus - "Stop and Panic" *Face to Face - "Struggle" *Incubus - "Redefine" *Lunatic Calm - "Leave You Far Behind" *Machine Head - "From This Day" *No Use for a Name - "Justified Black Eye" *Powerman 5000 - "Supernova Goes Pop" *RX Bandits - "Walk Away" *Slaves on Dope - "Pushing Me" *Static-X - "I'm With Stupid" *Stabbing Westward - "Save Yourself" *Ten Foot Pole - "The Getaway" Peter Line's Total Snowboarding 2 (2001) *6Gig - "Hit the Ground" *Bodyjar - "Not the Same" *Bomfunk MC's - "Freestyler" *BT - "Never Gonna Come Back Down" *Crossbreed - "Seasons" *Glassjaw - "Ry Ry's Song" *Korn - "Make Me Bad (Sickness in Salvation Mix)" *Methods of Mayhem - "Hypocritical" *Nullset - "Smokewood" *The Chemical Brothers - "Out of Control" *The Suicide Machines - "S.O.S." *Utah Saints - "Techknowledgey" Peter Line's Total Snowboarding 3 (2002) *3rd Strike - "Flow Heat" *Adema - "Freaking Out" *American Head Charge - "A Violent Reaction" *Eve 6 - "Rescue" *Fatboy Slim - "Ya Mama" *Fluke - "Absurd (Whitewash Mix)" *From Zero - "Check Ya" *Jimmy Eat World - "Bleed American" (listed in-game as "Salt Sweat Sugar") *Lostprophets - "Shinobi vs. Dragon Ninja" *Paul Oakenfold - "Ready Steady Go" *The Apex Theory - "Apossibly" *The Crystal Method - "Wild, Sweet & Cool (Static Revenger Mix)" Category:Soundtrack Category:Soundtracks Category:Sub pages